


Steady to the Shore

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, and theres twitter, artist!zayn, lots of pinning, surfer!liam, theres like little angst, tutor!Zayn, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's verified on twitter and everything but somehow he's failing english. </p><p>(AKA the one where they're both sorta famous and go to the same uni and Zayn tutors him and there's a lot of pinning going on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady to the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic in like, 1 day basically so sorry if it's a bit shitty. thanks to ellie for helping me with the title, even if i didnt use your ideas. actual title taken from 'oceans' by Andreas Moe. find me on find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

“I’m _what_?!” Liam asks (he’s not really asking though, it’s more of a yell) at his professor. She had to be lying. There was no way this was actually happening.

 

“You’re failing Mr. Payne.” His English professor repeats in the same monotone voice she always has when talking to him.

 

Liam runs a hand through his hair, tugging on it roughly. He was so so morally screwed. He’d lose his bloody scholarship if he failed this class. “What can I do to get my mark up?”

 

She raises an eye at him over her glasses. “Mr. Payne, it would take a miracle for you to get up from you 18% to a passing mark in the 2 months before the exam.”

 

“Ms. Dobson.” Liam begs. “I’m begging you. Is there papers I can do, anything?”

 

She sighs. “Start showing up to my class, that’s your first thing.” She gives him a stern look. “No skipping to get in extra surfing practice.”

 

“I had a tournament coming up.” Liam mumbles, cheeks flushing.

 

“Yes, well not everyone around he is obsessed with your surfing, no matter how good you are Mr. Payne.” She says sternly. “Showing up to my class will even boast your mark.” She pauses. “Also, a tutor wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

“Who’s got the best mark in the class.” Liam demands, mind reeling.

 

Ms. Dobson sighs. “I’m not supposed to be telling people this, but Zayn Malik.”

 

Liam’s eyebrows raise. “Who?”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Zayn Malik. He’s an art student. He’s got tanned skin, dark hair, usually in a leather jacket.”

 

“In California?” His eyebrows raise more.

 

“God knows why.” She mutters. “But yes.”

 

Liam nods. “Right.” He glances up at the clock on the wall and swears, earning a disapproving look from his professor. “Late for practice.” He yells, running out the door. “I’m going to get my mark up, just wait!”

 

________________________________

 

“You were late to practice Payno.” Liam’s best friend, Louis, says when they’re in his car, riding back to their flat. “You’re never late.”

 

Liam sighs, rubbing at his face. “I know, I know.”

 

The two boys had met in Liam’s first year at the uni (Louis’s second), when Liam was brought to the first surfing practice (if you could call them that, it was really just catching some waves and practising tricks) that year. They didn’t get along at first, Louis claims Liam was too uptight and Liam didn’t like the way Louis was always goofing off, but since they had the same sort of skill level (a rather high one, too), they practised around the same time and, after a while, things clicked.

 

“So what happened then?” He asks, glancing at Liam.

 

“Eyes on the road Tommo.” Liam says automatically. “And I’m failing English.”

 

Louis snorts. “No surprise there, with they way you text.”

 

“Oi.” Liam frowns. “And this is serious. I’m going to loose my scholarship if I fail that class.”

 

Louis’s eyebrows rise. “You realise that like, 50 different companies want to sponsor you so-”

 

“It’s not that Lou.” Liam says. “We’ve been over this. My family wants me to get an education just in case this whole surfing thing goes south.”

 

“It won’t.” Louis says, giving him a grin. “You’re bloody famous, Payne. Verified on twitter and everything.”

 

Liam snorts. “Still. I could get in an accident or-”

 

“Stop being so pessimistic.” Louis rolls his eyes. “But if you’re seriously worried about this class thing, get a tutor.”

 

Liam nods as they pull up to their building, the two boys getting out and grabbing their boards and wet suits out of the back seat. “Apparently there’s some guy named Zayn Malik who’s got the best grades in the class. I’ll ask him to tutor me tomorrow after class.”

 

“Wait. Zayn Malik?” Louis asks as they walk into the building and into the lift.

 

“That’s what I said.” Liam says warily, pressing their floor.

 

“As in the Zayn Malik?” Louis presses. “Art-god-and-hotter-than-hell-itself, Zayn Malik?” Liam looks at him, confused as Louis makes an annoyed sound. “You know that artsy phase I went through.”

 

Liam nods, “It was a horror of a time and I thought we agreed never to speak about it.”

 

Louis waves him off. “That one artist I was always going on about, that’s Zayn Malik. Can’t imagine that’s a common name.”

 

The lift opens and the two boys walk to their door, Louis shoving his key in and opening it. They put their boards against the wall in their usual place, and toss their wet suits into the laundry room. “So what are you saying then?” Liam asks, grabbing two Gatorades out of the fridge and tossing one at Louis who catches it easily before falling onto their couch.

 

“I’m just saying he’s hot and talented as fuck.” Louis shrugs, turning on the telly and taking a swing of his drink.

 

Liam smirks, sitting in the chair across from him. “I guess that’s two things we have in common.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, throwing a pillow at him.

 

________________________________

 

Liam’s late to English the next day.

 

In his defence though, it’s Louis’s fault.

 

Louis had managed to use up all of the hot water in a 30 minute shower, and then he decided it would be a great day to take forever to get ready and since Liam didn’t have a car he had to wait so there he was, standing outside of his English lecture a good twenty minutes late, debating whether or not he really needed to go to that class.

 

He could always just drop out of uni and become a bum.

 

Liam sighs internally, knowing that that really isn’t an option. He slowly opens the door, trying to be as quiet and as small as possible, but a good amount of people still look at him as he ‘sneaks’ into the class. He manages to find a seat in the back, sitting beside a guy with raven black hair. His head is angled down wards, though, so Liam can’t see his face but he can tell that the guy’s scribbling down whatever Ms. Dobson is saying.

 

Liam pulls out his notebook before reaching through his bag to find a pen or pencil with no luck. He curses internally, before awkwardly poking the guy beside him.

 

He doesn’t move.

 

Liam does it again, unsure. He still doesn’t move. Liam frowns, poking him again and the guy whips around, eyes narrowing slightly. “Do you mind?” He hisses, eyes narrowing at Liam.

 

He’s got golden-chocolate eyes and sharp cheekbones with some stubble coating his cheeks. His skin is a tanned colour and slung over his chair is a leather jacket.

 

Wait.

 

Liam runs over the things Ms. Dobson and Louis had said about Zayn, and he’s like, 99.9% sure this is him. “Uh, could I borrow a pencil? Or pen.” Liam asks sheepishly.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, pulling a pen out from his bag. “Don’t bother me again. Some of us are here to actually learn, Payne.”

 

Liam flinches at the venom in his voice and takes the pen from his hand, and begins to take notes. His concentration doesn’t last long, and soon he’s doodling waves and surfboards along the edge of his notes. He manages to put himself back on task a couple times, but it doesn’t stay for long. Liam sighs quietly, taking out a new sheet of paper and quickly scribbling on it. It takes Liam a few different tries, but he manages to write down something (’ _sory 4 destribng(?) u eariler im liam btw :)_ ’) and tosses it onto Zayn’s note book.

 

Zayn opens it before glancing at Liam with a glare. Liam just smiles at him. It honestly couldn’t be that hard to get on his good side.

 

Zayn scribbles something down sharply before sliding it back to Liam, not even folding it.

 

 _‘Then stop DISTURBING me, asshole’_ is written on the page in very pretty writing, actually. Liam frowns at the last word.

 

_‘Thats not vry nice of u’_

 

_‘Neither is you distracting me’_

 

_‘Soryyyy:(’_

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow at him after that message and Liam gives him a sheepish look, motioning him to give him back the paper.

 

‘ _Im really bad at english. Cant focus.’_ He explains on the page, giving it back to Zayn with a small shrug. Zayn looks conflicted slightly and copies some notes onto his page before replying.

 

_‘Are you trying to guilt trip me into anything?’_

 

_‘Not gulit trip. But if ur free aftr class 4 studying I wouldnt say no:)’ Liam gives him another smile and Zayn frowns at the paper._

 

_‘Sounds like guilt tripping to me.’_

 

Liam frowns at that, glancing over at his more-empty-than-not notes sheet.

 

_‘Sory 4 bothering u then’_

 

_‘I didn’t say I wouldn’t help’_

 

_‘:):):):):):):):)’_

 

_‘Its Zayn, by the way’_

 

The class ends about 45 minutes later, and Liam grins over at Zayn. He manged to take actually a fair amount of notes during the class. Liam packs up his stuff, shoving his notes into his bag before quickly texting Louis that he won’t be meeting up with him for lunch.

 

“Thanks, by the way.” Liam says, “For offering to help.”

 

Zayn shrugs, pulling on his leather jacket that’s covered in paint stains. “You kind of guilt tripped me.”

 

Liam blushes, looking down as the two walk out of the room and start heading to the library that’s across campus. “Sorry.”

 

Zayn shrugs again. “Whatever.” He pulls out a cigarette, only glancing at Liam for a second before lighting it and taking a drag.

 

“That’s really bad for you, y’know.” Liam says before he can stop himself.

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow. “You sound like my mum.”

 

“Sorry.” Liam apologises again.

 

The two boys walk in an awkward silence the rest of the way to the library and when they reach it, Zayn pauses outside, stubbing out his cigarette before tossing it. He walks in, not waiting for Liam to follow but he does. He looks around at the library, surprised at how many students are actually in it.

 

“You look like you’ve never been in the library before.” Zayn snorts as they come to a small, secluded table in a corner, near the old English books. Liam blushes and doesn’t say anything as he puts his bag down in an empty chair. “You actually haven’t?”

 

Liam shrugs slightly. “Never really had time too, in between classes and surfing, I always just studied at home. Didn’t see a reason to come to the library.”

 

Zayn snorts. “Don’t suppose you would.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam asks defensively.

 

“Dunno, I just guess I don’t understand why you’re even at uni.” Zayn says nonchalantly. “You’ve got people lining up to sponsor you, what are you doing sticking around here?”

 

Liam shrugs. “Parents want me to finish my education, in case this all falls through.” He admits.

 

“Don’t think it will.” Zayn says. “I don’t even like surfing but I know who you are.” He pauses. “I reckon that’s either my mate Niall’s fault or this bloody university's.”

 

“Where are you from?” Liam asks suddenly. “You have an English accent, but I can’t place where.”

 

Zayn laughs, surprisingly so. “Bradford.”

 

Liam laughs. “Leave it to me to find the two only other Englishmen in Cali.” His lips twist up into a smile. “My best mate Louis’s from Doncaster. I’m from Wolverhampton.”

 

“I know.” Zayn pauses. “Not in the creepy way. My mate Niall’s kinda obsessed with you and your mate Louis. Can’t surf for shit himself though.”

 

Liam smiles at him, a genuine one. “Lou went through an artsy phase a couple years ago, all he could talk about was your art.”

 

________________________________

 

They actually do end up studying. Liam does admit to Zayn that he’s failing English, too. Zayn had looked at him with a small frown before offering to tutor him after their class, which Liam accepted gratefully.

 

They continue on for a month, getting together for study sessions almost everyday (sometimes right after class, sometimes on the weekends, sometimes after Liam’s practises) and a friendship forms between them and Liam’s completely ignoring every fluttering feeling that goes on in his stomach.

 

“Late, as always Payne.” Zayn says with a small smirk/smile one Tuesday afternoon when Liam’s coming to the library after practice.

 

“I’ve got a meet coming up.” He laughs, pulling out his books. “Practises run longer now.” He pauses, smiling at Zayn. “You should come. To my meet, I mean.” He shrugs. “You can see what I’m actually good at.”

 

Zayn laughs. “I’ll go to a surf meet when you go to an art show.”

 

“Alright.” Liam says with a shrug. “When’s your next one?”

 

Zayn’s eyes widen. “I was kidding.” He splutters out.

 

Liam grins at him. “M’serious, when is it?”

 

“Next weekend.” Zayn says shyly, ducking his head and writing something in his notes.

 

“I’ll see you there then.” He smiles at the tanned boy, eyes crinkling. “My meet’s this weekend, in case you wanna stop by.” He winks at Zayn before actually opening his books.

 

Zayn quickly changes the topic to what they’ve been doing in class recently (something that Liam’s completely lost on) but Liam can’t help but loose himself in Zayn’s voice and the hope that he might just come to his next meet.

 

___________________________________________

 

“What’s got you all jumpy?” Louis asks suspiciously while they’re waiting at the meet. It hasn’t started yet, but it’s about to and Liam can’t find Zayn in the crowd.

 

Liam looks away from the crowd, shaking his head slightly. “Nothing.” He sighs, tone obviously disappointed.

 

“Were you… _Looking_ for someone?” Louis asks, completely surprised.

 

In the entire time Liam and Louis had known each other, not once has Liam dated or even shown interest in anyone. For awhile, Louis was convinced he was asexual.

 

(He’s not, just focused on surfing, is all)

 

“No.” Liam snaps at him, shifting on his feet. He was eager to get into the water. It was an easy meet, really, just some more practice for the big tournament coming up.

 

Louis gasps. “You were. What’s his name?”

 

“It’s no one.” Liam says with a small sigh. “Just. I invited a friend.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows suggestively for a couple seconds before Liam hits him. “ _Just_ a friend.” He insists again.

 

Louis snorts. “And I don’t want to fuck the curly haired giant in my biology class.”

 

Before Liam can say anything else (or Louis can bagger him for more information) the announcer is talking, signalling the beginning of the meet.

 

Liam watches the other surfers with calculating eyes, watching for the mistakes they make and the places they’re stronger at. It was all routine for him, seeing how each competitor surfs and finding their weakness and strengths even if none of the competition at this meet was going to be a challenge for him or Louis.

 

Honestly, the only person who posed a threat to Liam was Louis.

 

Liam was due to go last so he split his time watching his competitors and scanning the crowd for a familiar quiff and black jacket. It’s about a minute before his go when Liam’s ready to give up but he spots a familiar face among the crowd. He smiles to himself, catching Zayn’s eye. Zayn only offers up a hand as a hello but Liam waves to him enthusiastically- maybe a little too much, but Zayn’s grinning at him, obviously amused. Liam count as a win, although he doesn’t exactly know what he’s trying to win.

 

(He does, really, he’s just not ready to admit it. Not yet)

 

Liam grabs his board though, and looks away from Zayn when they call his name. He has a grin on his face, though, a permanent one from Zayn and he’s honestly never felt more comfortable in the ocean.

 

When Liam jumps off his board at the end of his go, he can’t say he’s ever done better in a meet (even if this is a practice meet). As soon as he’s touched land, there are reporters around him, asking him questions. Before Liam can try and squeeze through them and “politely” ignore their questions (he learnt after his first couple of big meets, when he was big enough to have reporters, to just ignore everything and anything asked about him), Louis coming into the crowd and effectively telling them to all piss off (his words, not Liam’s).

 

“Nice going there Payno.” He congratulates him with a rough pat on the back. “Wouldn’t have to do anything with wanting to impress a certain raven haired vogue model that showed up about a minute before your go, would it?”

 

Liam bumps shoulders with him roughly, but he’s grinning. There was always an adrenaline, a certain type of rush he got from surfing that nothing could bring him down from right after a particularly good go. “Maybe.” He answers vaguely, but he knows his grin gives everything away.

 

“You little fucker.” Louis says with a grin.

 

Liam laughs, ducking into their tent to change into something other than a wet suit. “We’re just friends anyways.” He shrugs even though he know Louis can’t see it because their facing with their backs to each other, stripping out of their wet suits and pulling on some board shorts and an old tee shirt in Liam’s case.

 

“Just friends.” Louis scuffs. “You spend every minute you’re not in class or surfing with him.”

 

“Because he’s helping me pass a class.” Liam explains, tugging on a shirt before turning around.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. “You want him to pass your as-”

 

“And that’s enough of this topic.” Liam says, face red and flushing. Louis opens his mouth to say more but Liam shots him a look. “Seriously.” He pauses. “I don’t even know if he’s into guys, and even if he is into them, that doesn’t mean he likes me.”

 

“He is.”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s into guys.” Louis clarifies. “I follow him on twitter, it’s in his bio.” Liam raises an eyebrow. “Don’t give me that look Payne, you’re the one who wants to get in his pants, _excuse me_ for being a good friend and sharing information.”

 

“I wasn’t giving you any looks other than my usual one.”

 

Louis narrows his eyes. “And for that, you’re on dinner duty.”

 

“I’m _always_ on dinner duty because someone can’t cook.”

 

“I’m shaping you into boyfriend material, you should be thanking me.” Louis replies with a grin as the two leave their tent. There’s a small crowd of fans just outside (Liam hopes to god they couldn’t hear anything) and the two of them spend a couple minutes taking photos and signing things. After 10-20 minutes, the crowd’s going down to two people.

 

“You weren’t too bad out there Payne.” Zayn says with a teasing smile.

 

“I had a good luck charm.” He replies with a wink, forcing down the blush he can feel building.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “This is my roommate Niall by the way.” He says, gesturing to the smaller blond boy who looks like he might pass out from excitement.

 

“Hi.” He says with a wide, infectious grin and an Irish accent.

 

“Liam.” Liam says, introducing himself even if he already knows that Niall knows who he is.

 

“I’m Louis, as Liam was so kind to introduce.” Louis says sarcastically, drawing attention to himself.

 

“I’m a huge fan of you guys.” Niall rushes out in an honest voice, eyes still wide with excitement.

 

Zayn laughs. “He gets excited easily, don’t mind him.” He whispers to Liam as Louis and Niall launch into a conversation about surfing.

 

“He looks like he might pass out.” Liam whispers back with a grin.

 

Zayn grins back at him. “He passed out when I told him I was tutoring you.”

 

“He didn’t.” Liam says and Zayn nods his head with a grin.

 

“He did.”

 

Liam has to refrain from laughing too hard. “He’s like a little bunny, oh god.” He can’t help but say.

 

Zayn laughs, nodding. “I actually gotta go. I’ve still got one more piece I’ve got to do for my gallery…” He trails off, unsure of something. “Are you still coming?” He asks in a breath like if he didn’t get it all out at once it wouldn’t come out at all.

 

“We had a deal.” Liam smiles.

 

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Zayn says quickly. “I mean-”

 

“I want to.” Liam says with a small smile, completely honest.

 

Zayn gives him a shy smile back, waving goodbye before pulling Niall away from Louis. “Meet me in the library tomorrow?” He calls out.

 

Liam nods. “I’ll meet you there for 2?”

 

Zayn gives him a thumbs up before turning around and slinging an arm around Niall’s shoulders and settling into a rhythmic walk, almost.

 

“God, the two of you make me sick.” Louis grumbles, hitting Liam over the head when he doesn’t look away from Zayn’s retreating figure.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Liam’s scrolling through his twitter mentions later that night when a familiar face shows up.

 

Zayn Malik tweeted: _Saw @Real_Liam_Payne in a surf meet today. Not too bad._

 

Liam grins to himself, following Zayn and quickly retweeting him ( _Can’t wait to see @zaynmalik ‘s art next weekend, im sure itll be sick_ ) before turning on the TV. They were covering the meet that Liam and Louis were in today, so Liam turns it up.

 

“Surfers Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson were spotted competing in a local meet today, earning 1st and 2nd place over all. Sources say that both boys were seen talking to artist Zayn Malik and an unknown blonde boy after the match and many report that Liam Payne and Zayn Malik looks extremely cosy with each other.” The lady on the TV reports. Liam rolls his eyes before hitting mute and going back to twitter.

 

There’s a follow and a reply from Zayn.

 

_@Real_Liam_Payne thanks for the compliment man_

 

Liam’s about to reply to it when his phone buzzes, signalling a mention from Louis.

 

_@zaynmalik @Real_Liam_Payne get a room_

 

“Louis!” Liam yells and all he gets in response is a an evil cackling noise.

 

_@Louis_Tomlinson @zaynmalik @Real_Liam_Payne at least you aren’t dealing with zayn right now !_

 

Liam checks the account, finding out that it’s Niall and following him right away.

 

Zayn Malik tweeted: _@Real_Liam_Payne niall just screamed right now because you followed him. See what I have to deal with?_

 

Liam laughs aloud, opening up Zayn’s account to send him a dm. ‘ _Did niall really just scream?_ ’

 

‘ _I thought he was going to pass out, honestly’_

 

 _‘Lol’_ Liam replies with a grin before typing out another reply. _‘So what do artists get up to on a sunday night?’_

 

_‘This artist is currently eating leftover take out and working on his english assignment’_

 

 _‘English assignment????’_ Liam texts, panicking slightly that he might have homework.

 

_‘Extra credit, dont freak out like you forgot something’_

 

_‘Between the two of us, I think im a little more in need of the extra credit. What do u even have in her class??? An 90????’_

 

_‘96, actually.’_

 

_‘Smartass’_

 

_‘Thats tutoring you.’_

 

_‘Thanks btw’_

 

_‘You still guilt tripped me’_

 

Liam pauses, unsure of what to say.

 

 _‘I gotta go, youre distracting me from my work’_ Zayn texts him

 

_‘Ill see you tomorrow?’_

 

_‘Dont be late Payne.’_

 

_‘Dont wish for miracles Malik.’_

 

“I can feel your grin from here, god Liam.” Louis says, coming into the living room with a pile plates. “You’re arse over tits for Zayn.”

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

“Late.” Is the way Zayn greets him the next day at 2 when the meet up in the library.

 

“This late guy brought you a muffin though.” Liam says with a grin, sliding the paper bag across the table.

 

“I don’t want to know how you got this passed the librarian.” Zayn says, ripping off part off the muffin and eating it. “Amazing.” He groans, eating off another piece. “You’re forgive for being late.”

 

Liam smirks. “So the all mighty and stern Zayn Malik falls prey to chocolate chip muffins?”

 

“Anything with chocolate, actually.” Zayn nods. “I’ve got a bit of sweet tooth, but chocolate trumps everything.”

 

Liam laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Zayn takes a sip from the water bottle that’s sitting beside him (the only thing the librarian will let into the library, Liam had to sneak the food in) and Liam 100% does not watch how his adam’s apple moves and definitely doesn’t want to attach his lips to Zayn throat and mark hi-

 

“So I was thinking that today we could work on the essay that’s due next weekend.” Zayn says, successfully snapping Liam out of his daydream.

 

“It’s due next week though?” Liam asks, unsure on why Zayn wants to work on it now when Liam can just through something together the night before it’s due.

 

Zayn gives Liam a blank look. “You’re supposed to start planning these things out in advance so you’re not left cramming everything into a shitty paper the night before.”

 

“Oh.” Liam says, face going red.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes but there’s a friendly smile on his lips. He shuffles his chair closer to Liam, their shoulders brushing now and he turns Liam’s binder so it’s facing him a bit more than Liam. “Ok, so the topic’s on…” Zayn says, but Liam kinda tunes him out, just focusing on the tone of Zayn voice and watching his face and lips because, wow, Zayn is really attractive.

 

They’re right up close with each other and Liam can tell that Zayn’s eyes are a fresh honey colour, almost, and it looks like some accidentally poured a bit of chocolate and hazel into them as well. They were insanely gorgeous and then his eyelashes were really long. Liam didn’t really know anything other than eyelashes (except the fact that they kinda hurt when they fell into his eyes) but Zayn’s were long, brushing his skin underneath his eyes, as if painting the skin underneath them a slightly darker colour (but Liam knew that was from caffine and lack of sleep, not the paint that was almost always on Zayn’s hands or arms or clothes, even).

 

“Liam.” Zayn says, snapping his fingers in front of Liam’s face.

 

“Wha?” Liam blinks, confused.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Did you even pay attention to what I just said?”

 

Liam blushes. “Uh…”

 

“Pay attention this time, yeah?” Zayn says with a small teasing smile before launching back into what he was saying.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

“What am I even supposed to wear to an art gallery?” Liam asks Louis the next Saturday. The art gallery opened at 6pm and it was already 5:30.

 

“Wear something that makes you look smart.” Louis replies as he lays on Liam’s bed.

 

“Helpful, really.” Liam says sarcastically as he goes through his closet once again. It’s the same as it was five minutes ago, full of old and too small plaid shirts, tank tops, board shorts and comic book shirts.

 

Louis huffs out a sigh, rolling off of Liam’s bed and pushing him out of the way before going through his closet, wrinkling his nose at a couple of Liam’s shirts. “You should probably burn at least half of your closet.” He informs Liam.

 

“Just pick something for me.” Liam groans and heads into his bathroom. “I’ll be out in 20 minutes.”

 

He quickly undresses and turns on the water hot enough that it burns his skin when he first gets in. It takes a couple moments, but his body adjusts to the warm water and he quickly cleans himself, careful to not think about Zayn or really anything related to him because he really doesn’t need a stiffy when Louis’s in the room next to him and would probably hear him if he tried to get rid of it.

 

He jumps out of the shower about fifteen minutes later and wraps a towel around his waist, returning to his room. “What am I wearing?” Liam asks, flopping onto his bed even though his hair and upper body are still kind of wet.

 

“First off,” Louis says. “Why the fuck are you lying on your bed when you’re wet? God, you’re an animal.” Liam shrugs, not moving as he continues to stare at his ceiling. Maye he should paint it. “And second off, here.” He tossing some clothes onto of Liam before turning on his heel and leaving. “Wear those stupid glasses with it too!”

 

Liam groans, rolling off of his bed and landing on the floor with a loud thump. He grabs the clothes Louis grabbed for him (an old baggy knitted sweat shirt and a pare of black skinny jeans) and tugs them on before grabbing his reading glasses off his bedside table. He didn’t really need glasses, per say, he just had them for when he stared at a TV or computer for too long and started to get a headache.

 

He dries his hair messily with the towel before frowning in the mirror. “Louis!”

 

“What?!” He calls back.

 

“What do I do with my hair?”

 

“Oh my god Liam don’t be a fucking 12 year old.” Louis calls back.

 

“Rude.” Liam mutters to himself, before ruffling his hair and deciding just to leave it. He grabs his phone off of his dresser, checking it for messages. There’s one, a dm from Zayn.

 

_‘Still coming tonight?’_

 

 _‘For sure.’_ Liam text back with a grin. _‘Should I meet you somewhere in the gallery or will you be busy talking about your art to people who actually understand it?’_

 

 _‘I’ll find you.’_ Is all Zayn texts back cryptically and Liam frowns slightly at his phone. He was hoping for a more solid answer so he wouldn’t have to wonder around the gallery looking like a bit of an idiot before Zayn found him.

 

Damn.

 

Liam checks the clock, seeing it’s already 5:53 and curses under his breath. “Louis, you’re still driving me to the art gallery yeah?”

 

“Since your cheap ass won’t buy a car, yeah.” Louis calls back.

 

“We kinda need to leave like. Now.” Liam calls, grabbing his house keys and throwing them into his pocket.

 

__________________________________________

 

Liam gets to the art gallery at just after 6:15 and walks into it just behind a couple dressed a little more fancily then himself. He fiddles with the end of his sweater, hoping that he’s not too under dressed. He really wasn’t in the mood to stick out like a sore thumb, damn it Louis.

 

He doesn’t stick out too badly when he gets into the gallery (he’s internally thankful for that) and Liam just starts wandering around, looking at all the different types of art. There’s a couple graffiti pieces that Zayn’s done that Liam’s just floored by. They’re. Wow, really. He was looking at one that was a dark looking city with the batman symbol drawn above it but because of the graffiti, it looks like the symbol is melting into the city.

 

“You came.” A surprised voice comes from behind, Zayn. Liam turns around, grinning at him and the grin nearly falters when he sees how amazing Zayn looks. He’s wearing a a red scarf that’s tied around his neck and dressed in an all black suit. He looks. Liam can’t even find the words to describe how good he looks.

 

“This is really really good.” He compliments the painting. “And of course I did. I told you I would.”

 

Zayn blushes at the compliment, ducking his head a bit. “Thanks.” The two of them stand in silence for a couple moments, looking at the painting before Zayn coughs. “Do you wanna see some other stuff?” He asks shyly.

 

Liam nods at him, grinning brightly. “Of course.” Zayn smiles at him, leading him through the art. “Did you do all of this or?”

 

“Not all of it, no.” Zayn says, stopping in front of another piece. It’s a sketch of a coffee shop, the one that’s just around the corner from the art gallery. “One of my pieces is being featured though.”

 

“This is really good.” Liam compliments the piece. “Which piece of yours is being featured?”

 

Zayn blushes again at the compliment. “I can show you, yeah?”

 

Liam nods quickly and before he knows it, Zayn’s slipping his smaller hand into Liam’s large one, tugging him along and through the gallery. Liam can’t help but smile at the contrast in their hands. Liam’s are large and smooth from the ocean water while Zayn’s are smaller but the fingers are rough, probably from the pencils and paint brushes.

 

Liam likes how different they are but somehow still fit together perfectly.

 

There’s a few people standing in front of the piece that Zayn brings him too, but not enough that it’s blocking Liam’s view of the painting.

 

Looking at it, Liam’s completely speechless. The painting had been done with spray cans, but it’s like Zayn had also used a paintbrush to spread around the still wet spray paint and it’s. Amazing, honestly. The painting is of a sunset with the sea, and there’s a huge wave with someone surfing on top of it. The water’s reflecting the sky’s light, turning it beautiful shades of pink and orange. It reminds Liam of why he first started surfing, the beauty of it all.

 

“Zayn…” He says breathlessly, turning to him. “That’s… It’s amazing, honestly.”

 

Zayn’s face is a bright red as he fiddles with his fingers, not looking at Liam. “It’s of you.” He mumbles slightly.

 

“What?” Liam asks.

 

Zayn nods, glancing up and catching Liam’s eyes. “Got the idea while you were surfing… You looked completely in your element on the wave and. It was something incredible Li.”

 

Liam blushes, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He’d never felt so… So _flattered_ before in his life. “Zayn I was wondering-” Liam starts to say, finally getting the nerve to ask Zayn on a date when a professional look man interrupts him.

 

“Mr. Malik.” He says in a stern voice.

 

“Mr. St. Cloud.” Zayn says, eyes wide in surprised. “Thank you for coming.”

 

The stern man- Mr. St. Cloud- breaks a small smile. “It’s a pleasure. You’re art is spoken about highly.” He gestures over to the piece that Liam was just looking at. “I can see why.”

 

Zayn smiles, looking slightly proud of himself. “Thank you.” He replies. Liam backs away slowly, leaving Zayn and the man to talk about things that he doesn’t really understand like colour balance and other artsy things. He watches Zayn from afar though, seeing how at ease the boy is talking about his art.

 

Liam’s never seen someone look so proud and utterly glowing.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

“So how was the gallery?” Louis asks as soon as Liam walks through the front door a couple hours later. He’d stayed a bit longer at the gallery, hoping maybe to talk to Zayn again but he was constantly busy talking with professional looking people so Liam left after another hour. Liam ended up wondering into the cafe just around the corner and getting a coffee before walking around the town a bit.

 

“Amazing.” Liam says honestly, sitting next to him on the couch. “Zayn’s amazing.”

 

Louis snorts, but he nods in agreement. “Kid’s got skill.”

 

Liam’s about to reply when his phone buzzes with a dm from Zayn. _‘Where’d you go??’_

 

_‘U looked busy w/ all your professional friends figured id let u do ur thing’_

 

_‘Oh. I was hoping to get coffee or something with you afterwards…’_

 

Liam grins at his phone. “You looked like someone just gave you a million bucks.” Louis says, raising an eyebrow at him. “Or Zayn offered you a date.”

 

“Shut up Louis or I’ll find that curly haired guy in your biology class.” Liam half threatens as he replies.

 

_‘Ill take u up on that offer. What about noon tomorrow? Lunch sound good?’_

 

“His name is Harry, actually.” Louis replies smugly. “And I invited him and a couple of his mates over tomorrow.”

 

“Finally talked to him?” Liam teases.

 

_‘Lunch sounds good:)’_

 

“I’ve had many conversations with him, fuck you.” Louis says. “I have his number, for your information.” He pauses and smirks. “More than what you have.”

 

_‘Whats ur # btw???’_

 

_‘555-2178, why?’_

 

Liam smirks, and shows Louis the message. “More than what I have, huh?”

 

“Oh fuck off Payne.” Louis says, sticking out his tongue childishly.

 

_‘No reason:) im excited 4 lunch’_

 

_‘Me too’_

 

“God you’re both so unbelievably daft.” Louis says, reading the messages over Liam’s shoulder. “Just ask him out on a proper date already.”

 

“I was going to.” Liam admits as he replies. _‘Are u still at the gallery??’_

 

“Why didn’t you?” Louis demands.

 

‘ _Yeah but im not really talking to anyone. I look rather antisocial, standing in a corner texting you’_

 

Liam shrugs. “Got half way through and someone professional looking guy came up and interrupted me.”

 

_‘Not talking to the scary professionals anymore??’_

 

_‘Nah theyre all wondering around. They all really liked my one of you so thanks’_

 

“He did a painting of you?” Louis’s jaw dropped as he read the texts over Liam's shoulder. “What the fuck Liam, you didn’t think to tell me this when you came home?”

 

Liam blushes. “It wasn’t of me, really. Just someone surfing that he based off of me.”

 

_‘You did it not me’_

 

“Fucking.” Louis curses. “Get your head out of your non-existent arse and fucking ask the boy out!”

 

_‘You sorta inspired me to do it’_

 

“I told you I tried to.” Liam says, shifting a bit. “Someone interrupted me. Probably for the better.”

 

_‘I feel honoured:)’_

 

“‘Probably for the better’?!?” Louis asks, mocking his voice. “The boy based a painting off of you that was in a freaking gallery. You-” He cuts himself off with an annoyed sound, getting up. “You’re an actual twat Liam James Payne!” He calls, heading into his room. “A twat!”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, getting more comfortable on the couch before opening up a new tweet. _‘Just went to @zaynmalik ‘s art gallery.’_

 

There’s a reply from Zayn seconds later.

 

_‘@Real_Liam_Payne that all you have to say?’_

 

_‘@zaynmalik it was sick man. Loved the surfing one.’_

 

Zayn doesn’t reply publicly, but he does send him a dm. _‘I see you have a favourite.’_

 

_‘The batman one was pretty sick but the surfing one was beyond amazing’_

 

_‘You sure know how to flatter a guy;)’_

 

Liam grins at his screen. The winky face meant Zayn was flirting with him.

 

Right?

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

“You look like death.” Zayn greets him the next morning at noon when they meet up for lunch. “But you’re on time. Surprisingly.”

 

“Thanks for the compliment.” Liam replies sarcastically but there’s no bite to it, not with the way he’s grinning at Zayn. “And I was up late talking to someone.”

 

“Hm, wonder who that could’ve been.” Zayn says with a grin.

 

The two of them had ended up staying past 3am the night before, talking about everything from superheroes to families. Liam had never grinned harder in his life. “Just some idiot I met.” Liam replies and Zayn bumps their shoulders together.

 

“This ‘idiot’ is buying you lunch so maybe you should be a little nicer to him.” Zayn replies as their hands brush against each other from them walking so closely together.

 

Liam grabs his hand on a gut instinct, linking their fingers together and swinging their arms obnoxiously as they walked. “That was never something I agreed to.”

 

Zayn smirks. “Too bad.” He pulls Liam into the same coffee shop he’d gone into the night before, tugging him right up to the front counter where a girl with ginger hair is working.

 

“Morning Brittany.” He replies. “I’ll have my usual and Liam…?”

 

“Uh, grilled cheese and a coffee, 2 sugars 1 milk please.” Liam replies with a smile.

 

“Good morning Zayn.” The girl- Brittany- replies with a small smirk. “That’ll be $15.30, and I’ll bring your order over to your usual table?

 

“Thanks.” Zayn replies, handing her some money before Liam can even try to get out his wallet. Brittany hands him back the change and Zayn’s pulling him over to a table in the back corner.

 

“You know the girl’s name you come here that often?” Liam laughs as he slides into the seat across from Zayn, sadly letting go of his hand.

 

“She’s actually dating Niall.” Zayn laughs.

 

“So how’d the rest of the gallery go?” Liam asks. They talked a lot during it, but Zayn didn’t really say anything about the gallery.

 

Zayn shrugs. “Pretty good.”

 

Before Liam can say anything else, Brittany’s bringing their food to the their table, putting their plates in front of them and the two of them are digging into it, a comfortable silence falling on them. Liam finishes his sandwich first, washing it down with a small sip of coffee.

 

“This place is really good.” Liam comments. “I came here last night.”

 

Zayn nods. “I started coming here about half way through my first year. S’nice place to sit and draw. I’ve been rooming with Niall since the beginning and he can get a bit loud.” He laughs. “It’s quieter here, easier to think.”

 

Liam nods. “I’ve been rooming with Louis since second year. He’s not exactly the quiet type either.”

 

“So.” Zayn says, changing the topic. “Have you started studying for our English exam in a couple weeks?”

 

Liam groans. “Please don’t mention it.”

 

Zayn laughs. “You haven’t started either?”

 

Liam raises an eyebrow. “ _You_ haven’t started?”

 

“Been a little busy.” He says with a shrug before pausing and tilting his head for a second, staring at Liam rather intensely.

 

Liam shifts in his seat. “What? Do I have something on my face?” He wipes at his face quickly, hoping to get whatever might be on his face off.

 

“No, no.” Zayn says, shaking his head. “Just…” He looks conflicted for a second. “Can I draw you?”

 

“You want to draw me?” Liam clarifies.

 

Zayn nods, reaching into the bag he brought with him and pulling out a sketch book and a couple pencils with a bit of a sheepish look. “I carry them everywhere just in case.”

 

“And your ‘just in case’ is me?” Liam asks with a small smile.

 

“This time, yeah.” Zayn says, flipping to a blank page. “So can I?”

 

“Only if you let me see it afterwards.” Liam replies with a grin. Zayn smiles back at him, before reaching across the table and putting a finger on Liam’s cheek, making him turn his head a little to one side. His fingers are cold against Liam’s warm cheek and it feels rather nice.

 

“Don’t move, yeah?” Zayn says, bitting on the edge of his pencil before ducking his head and beginning to draw.

 

___________________________________________________

 

They stay in the cafe for two hours. After about 30 minutes, Zayn lets Liam move again but he keeps drawing while Liam talks about everything and anything that comes to mind.

 

Zayn pauses his drawing for a moment, inspecting it before nodding and turning the pad of paper around, showing Liam. “I kinda had to draw your body type from memory so it’s kinda shitty but yeah.”

 

The drawing’s of Liam standing on top of a roof in spandex and with a cap flying behind him in the wind. On his chest, there’s a giant L drawn in superman lettering. “Zayn that’s amazing.” Liam can’t help but gush, grinning at him. “You’re amazing.” He adds as a blush comes up on his cheeks.

 

Zayn blushes as well, turning the pad of paper back around to face him before gently ripping out the drawing and handing it to Liam. “You can have it.” He offers.

 

Liam’s eyes widen. “Really?” He asks.

 

Zayn nods. “For sure.” He pauses, looking at his phone for the time before swearing. “Shit. A friend of mine invited me to a friend of his or something, but I’m kinda running late.” He gets up, shoving his sketch book back into his bag quickly. “I’ll text you, yeah?”

 

Liam nods, getting up as well with a smile. “Definitely.” The two of them walk to the door together and before Liam can stop himself, there’s more words falling out of his mouth. “I had a really fun time today Z.”

 

“Z?” Zayn teases.

 

Liam nods. “You need a nickname, Z’s the best I could come up with right now.”

 

Zayn laughs. “Better than Niall’s.”

 

“What’s his?”

 

“Zayners.” Zayn says, faking a shudder. “He’s a horrible friend.”

 

“Oh, the worst.” Liam says, before grinning evilly. “Zaynie.”

 

Zayn groans. “I take that back, _you’re_ the horrible friend.”

 

Liam winks at him. “Nah. I’ll see you later though.” He says as they come up to the point where they have to split ways.

 

“Maybe we can study tomorrow?” Zayn offers, walking backwards away from Liam.

 

“Sure thing.” Liam calls. “Text me, yeah?”

 

Zayn nods before turning around to walk the proper way. He offers up a hand as a goodbye and Liam smiles to himself, feeling giddy and wondering if it’s appropriate to text Zayn right now.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

“Oh, Liam, good.” Louis greets him as soon as he walks through the door. “Harry and his friends are supposed to be here soon.”

 

“Lunch was great, thanks for asking.” Liam say sarcastically, heading into his room.

 

“I knew as soon as you walked through the door with that stupid grin on your face that it went well.” Louis calls after him. “I don’t need the details about how the two of you danced around each other for two hours.”

 

“What a wonderful friend you are!” Liam calls back, shutting the door to his room. He heads over to his bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and an old tank top before quickly jumping into the shower. He takes maybe five minutes in the shower before he’s jumping back out and tossing on his clothes and towelling his hair. He comes back into the living room where Louis’s lying on the couch in a totally different outfit. “You changed.” He comments.

 

“So did you.” Louis says defensively.

 

“I showered. You didn’t.” Liam says, crashing on the couch beside him. “Someone wants to impress Harry.”

 

“Shut up Payne.” Louis mutters, checking his phone.

 

Liam grins at him. “It’s cute.”

 

Louis glares at him. “I’m not cute. I’m ruggedly handsome, get it right.”

 

Before Liam can reply to him, the door bell to their flat is ringing and Louis’s jumping off the couch and waling over to the door, only to pause with his hand millimetres away from the handle. “Does it seem desperate if I answer it right away?” He whispers.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Just open it Louis.”

 

Louis sticks his tongue out, swinging the door open. Standing in the doorway is an incredible tall boy with long, curly brown hair who’s wearing a loose button up top and skinny jeans that are so tight it looks like they might be actually hurting him. “Harold.” Louis replies in a stupidly fond voice.

 

“Gonna invite me in?” He asks in a deep, gravely voice.

 

Louis steps out of the way, letting him come in and his two friends are following-

 

Zayn and Niall.

 

Liam actually laughs out loud, unable to help it. “Seems like we have a couple mutual friends.” He grins at Zayn, waving.

 

Zayn waves back, crashing onto the couch next to him, the couch dip forcing him to sit right next to Liam, their sides touching. “Hi.” He says with a stupid grin.

 

“Did you miss me?” Liam asks stupidly, unable to help himself.

 

“Nah, you’re my worst mate.” Zayn says.

 

Liam pouts at him and before he can say anything else, Louis’s groaning. “Do you see this? This is what I put up with the constant dancing around each other.”

 

Harry laughs, throwing his arm around Louis’s shoulders and bringing his smaller body in close. “I brought some weed, by the way.” He says, grinning lazily.

 

“Excellent.” Louis grins.

 

“Smoke it in your room, yeah Lou? Don’t need you smoking the whole place up.” Liam says, getting up off the couch. “I’m gonna go study before a bit.” Louis rolls his eyes, tugging Harry into his bedroom with Niall tailing behind them. Zayn looks unsure, but Liam smiles at him. “Go on, yeah? I was serious about needing to study and you’re probably gonna distract me.”

 

Zayn nods but smiles at Liam shyly before ducking into Louis’s room.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

It’s a little after 11 when Zayn stumbles into Liam’s room, smelling strongly of weed and alcohol. He’s grinning lazily at Liam who had been watching a movie on his laptop. “Hi Li-Li. Leeyum. Payno. Payners.” He giggles to himself, crawling up next to Liam.

 

“You guys are still smoking?” Liam asks with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t know that someone could actually smoke from, like, 3 to 11 at night.

 

Was that humanly possible?

 

“We stopped and got food and then drank and then smoked some more.” Zayn says, resting his head on Liam’s chest and putting a hand over where his heart is thumping loudly. “You should’ve gone with us.”

 

Liam shakes his head. “Don’t smoke. Or drink, for that matter.”

 

“Why not?” Zayn pouts, looking awfully adorable.

 

“S’not good for you.” Liam explains simply. “I used to only have one working kidney anyways. Don’t want to lose the second one by drinking too much.”

 

“You’re such a healthy nut.” Zayn giggles, moving so their faces are rather close to each other and Zayn’s hands are on either side of Liam’s face, caging him in. “Such a cute little healthy nut.” He whispers, giving Liam an Eskimo kiss.

 

Liam laughs softly, letting his head rest back in the pillows. “So why aren’t you with Louis an all them?”

 

“Harry and Louis are making out- probably pasted that by now- and Niall’s raiding your fridge.” Zayn says absentmindedly as he rests his head on Liam’s shoulder, nose brushing against his neck.

 

“Louis changed his outfit like, twice before you guys came.” Liam says, tangling his fingers into Zayn’s hair. It’s soft without all the product in it, and thicker than Liam expected it to be.

 

“Harry changed at least five time.” Zayn mumbles against his neck. “Really likes Louis.”

 

“Mmm… Louis likes him too.” Liam says, eyes dropping a bit.

 

“You’re warm…” Zayn mumbles.

 

Liam quickly closes his laptop, moving it so it’s not resting on him anymore before throwing his other arm on top of Zayn to bring him closer. “Could say the same about you.” He says before kissing the top of Zayn’s head, unable to help himself. “Very cuddly, too.”

 

“Always wanna cuddle with you.” Zayn admits, snuggling in closer. He throws a leg in between Liam’s and an arm over his stomach. “You always look so cuddly and today when I got here, and you were just wearing your sweatpants and tank top I wanted to drag you to your bed and let you do really unthinkable things to me before cuddling with you.”

 

“You… You like me?” Liam asks in a hesitant voice, scared that the answer might be no.

 

“Of course.” Zayn mumbles, shifting around a bit before he’s fully comfortable. “You’re funny, smart- well, kinda- fit, you like comic books and don’t mind me drawing you which I wanna do like, 24/7 basically and you’re really nice.”

 

Liam blushes, kissing the top of his head. “I really like you too.” He admits softly, but he can already feel Zayn’s even breathing and he knows that he’s too far into sleep to hear what Liam just said.

 

It’s ok though, because Liam knows he’ll be there in the morning when he wakes up.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Zayn’s not there when he wakes up.

 

The spot where Zayn had been laying has long gone cold and Liam frowns, pushing down any feelings and doubt that are swimming to the surface. Maybe he had a class that he needed to go to or some other reason that he left. He looks around for a note, not finding one.

 

Liam sighs, and tries to keep thinking in the positive as he gets up and leaves the room, heading into the kitchen for some orange juice and a piece of toast.

 

“You are a right asshole Liam Payne.” Harry hisses, grabbing the front of his shirt as soon as he enters the room. Liam’s eyes go wide, completely surprised and lost. “How dare you lead him on? How dare you-”

 

“Wait wait wait.” Liam says, cutting him off. “Lead who on?” He pauses. “And also what are you still doing here?”

 

Harry takes a step back, still glaring at Liam. “I spent the night with Louis, not that that’s any of your business. And Zayn, you idiot.”

 

Liam’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t lead him on! He’s the one who confessed to liking me and then left in the morning like he regretted everything, not even leaving me a fucking note.” All of the thoughts that he’d been trying to push down since he woke up alone are coming up in a swarm now, forcing tears to his eyes. “I thought I was going to wake up next to him, y’know?” He says softly, bitting his bottom lip roughly. “I thought, that after last night when he told me that he liked me, that maybe I would finally get the nerve to tell him how I feel too. Hell, I did! But he fell asleep before he could hear it!”

 

“Wait.” Harry says, eyes widening. “I thought you didn’t even like guys?”

 

Liam nods. “I do. And I like Zayn, a lot actually.”

 

“Oh my god.” Harry says softly. “Zayn left like, 30 minutes ago, freaking out because he thought he blew his chance to be your friend by confessing his feelings to you.”

 

“Where’d he go?” Liam asks- no, demands Harry, already heading to the door and grabbing his shoes.

 

“I don’t know, he didn’t say.” Harry replies, running a hand through his unruly curls. “Try the cafe or the art gallery. He likes to go there when he needs to think.”

 

Liam nods, running out the down and down the stairs (not bothering to try and wait for the elevator) and out the front door of his building. He doesn’t stop running until he gets to the art gallery, which is mostly empty except for a couple different students here or there.

 

Liam walks through the gallery, looking for Zayn hoping to dear god to find him there. He comes across the painting of him, the surfing one and finds Zayn sitting in front of it, sniffling noises and mutter coming from his direction.

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He mutters, stabbing a page in his sketch book violently with a pencil. “He’s fucking straight Malik, god.”

 

“I’m uh, I’m not. Actually.” Liam says, speaking up. Zayn’s head whips around so fast Liam’s almost sure he heard something crack. “Straight, I mean.”

 

Zayn furiously wipes at his eyes, trying to get rid of all and any evidence that he’d been crying. “How’d you find me?” He asks in a miserable voice.

 

Liam walks over to him, sitting down next to him, their shoulders touching. “Harry thought I’d been leading you on and basically attacked me this morning when I went to go get some toast.” He pauses. “He spent the night with Louis apparently, so there’s a story.”

 

Zayn laughs, surprising both of them. “He told you I’d be here?”

 

“Or the cafe.” Liam shrugs. “Checked here first. Probably looked like a manic, looking for you.”

 

Zayn laughs again, but this time it’s softer. “Why?” He asks, fiddling with his fingers.

 

Liam reaches over, grabbing one of Zayn’s hands with his own and intertwining their fingers, looking at how the different colours of their skin work so brilliantly together. “You see, about two months ago, I completely guilt tripped this guy into helping me study for a class I was beyond failing. He was literally the most gorgeous person I’d ever seen and he hated me on sight. Probably thought I was full of myself and an asshole.” Liam pauses. “He was kinda right about that, honestly.”

 

Zayn laughs. “You’re not too bad.”

 

“Why thank you.” Liam says, bringing their hands to his lips and kissing Zayn’s knuckles. “But, anyways, the guy- bless him- starts to tutor me. God knows what he was thinking, willingly tutoring me. Never even offered to pay him.”

 

“I wouldn’t’ve taken your money.” Zayn mutters.

 

“Hush now, I’m telling a story.” Liam scolds him. “So, where was I? Right. An asshole who didn’t even offer to pay the poor guy tutoring me. But then, you see, somehow the two of us became friends and next thing I know, I’m inviting him to a surf meet and he shows up. A minute before my go, mind you, but I suppose that’s karma coming back at me for being late to all of our study sessions.”

 

“Damn right it was.” Zayn comments.

 

Liam laughs, grinning at him. “I’d never done better in a meet or felt more at home in the ocean with him watching me. And that was probably the moment when I figured out how completely screwed I was because this guy had become my kryptonite. A week later, I’m showing up to his art gallery and he’s telling me that he did a painting of me-”

 

“Based off of you.” Zayn interjects.

 

“Would you like to tell the story?” Liam asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

Zayn shakes his head, smiling at him. “No, continue. I like this story.”

 

Liam laughs, kissing his hand again/ “Anyways, this guy _bases_ a painting off of me and we’re talking like crazy and we go out to lunch and he draws me, insanely well. I look like a proper superhero, really. And then he shows up to my house and he crawls into bed with me. Tells me he likes me, too. He falls asleep before I could even reply and he’s gone before I wake up the next morning.” Liam takes another breath. “I was crushed Z.” He admits softly. “I thought you regretted telling me and wanting to take it all back, that you didn’t actually like me.”

 

“When I woke up I did regret it.” Zayn replies in an equally soft voice. “Only because I thought you were straight and didn’t like me back. I thought there was no way we could be friends anymore and I ran. I chickened and ran.”

 

“You still like me though?” Liam asks softly, leaning over to Zayn so their foreheads touch.

 

Zayn nods slightly, bringing his lips closer to Liam before pressing them together. Liam lets go of his hand, only to tangle his fingers into Zayn’s hair and to bring his other hand up so it’s cupping Zayn’s face. Zayn throws his own hands around Liam’s neck, bringing them closer together while his tongue darts out and Liam opens his mouth.

 

Zayn’s tongue glides in while Liam moves his hands to Zayn’s hips, moving the smaller boy so he’s sitting on Liam’s lap. He lets out a small laugh before kissing Liam again, moving his hands so they run up and down Liam’s chest, feeling the firm surface beneath his tee shirt.

 

“Zayn…” Liam moans when Zayn moves from kissing his lips to kissing and sucking his neck, leaving a couple marks.

 

“Might wanna be a bit quieter.” Zayn says with a smirk. “You never know who might come back here.”

 

The thrill of getting caught sends a shot of arousal down to his cock, waking it up. “God, Zayn, fuck.” Liam says for lack of other words. He tightens his hands on Zayn’s hips while Zayn moves them, thrusting down wards so their crotches meet. Liam bring his own hips up, meeting Zayn half way causing them both to moan into each others mouths as they kiss messily.

 

“You gonna make me come?” Zayn whispers filthy against Liam’s ear before biting on it softly.

 

“Zayn.” Liam growls, moving his hips with more purpose now.

 

“Come on Liam, make me.” He whispers, grinding his hips down as he chases his own release. “Want you to.”

 

Liam attacks Zayn’s neck with his lips, leaving as many bruises and marks as he can, rolling his hips up to meet Zayn’s. It takes them a couple moments longer before Zayn’s kissing Liam messily and biting on his bottom lip to try and quiet his moan when he comes, going lip in Liam’s arms.

 

Liam thrusts up into Zayn’s body a couple more times as Zayn runs his hands down Liam’s chest before he’s coming in his pants like he’s 13 again.

 

The two of them kiss slowly as they calm down a bit. “My pants are really uncomfortable.” Liam whispers a few minutes later.

 

“Same.” Zayn giggles, resting his forehead against Liam’s.

 

“Wanna go back to my place and get changed and maybe watch a movie?” Liam asks, suddenly shy even though he and Zayn had gotten each other off just moments ago.

 

Zayn smiles, kissing Liam quickly. “I’d love too.”

 

And if when they get back, Louis’s looking a little more than smug, Liam only has to glance over at Harry before sending him a pointed look to get him to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> so i realise no one really smokes from like, three to eleven but i need time lasps and im lazy. also then ending is a meh from me but, again, lazy. find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
